


Closing the Goddamn Door [Tease]

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease





	

“Junmyeon! I’m not done talking about this yet! Get back here!” You screamed as you watched your boyfriend storm away from the table. The older male didn’t look back as he slammed the door of the restaurant open, not bothering to wait for you. It wasn’t like you were really accusing him of anything.

Flash back to 10 minutes ago, when the both of you were enjoying a cup of coffee, when you asked who the girl he had been texting was. You honestly trusted him, but still the two of you never kept secrets. But when you noticed that he had been a little less ‘there’ and more on his phone, it sparked thoughts that you knew you shouldn’t have, but still..this was out of character for him.

You threw a few bills down on the table, grabbing your purse, and ran as fast as you could to catch up with him. You didn’t see his disappearing figure until he was at the front door of your apartment. He didn’t carry his keys so he stood with his back against the frame, arms crossed and head down. The tension and anger was just dripping off of him and while you were still a little afraid to make him even more mad, the fact that he had just walked away was still infuriating.

You unlocked the door, waiting for him to follow and toed off your shoes. You noticed that he did the same, before walking towards your bedroom. This definitely wasn’t over and you stomped your way into the room as well.

“Are you ever going say anything? Or are you just going to walk away again? Because honestly, I don’t have time for any of this bullshit,” you said without looking at him. You knew that if you were to look him in the eye, all you would do was cry and that wouldn’t do anything for your confidence right now.

“And what do you have time for?” he muttered back, voice lower than usual. It sent an unusual shiver down your spine and it wasn’t the moment to be aroused….or was it? You needed to captivate his attention, but you knew that it wasn’t this way.  But desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Someone who can give me what I want and what I need. And honestly you haven’t been delivering that. Should we stop this now? Or should I go call up Chanyeol?” It took everything in your power to keep your voice even, and you let out a sigh in relief when he seemed to buy it.

Even though you couldn’t see the clench in his hands, you definitely could hear it. Chanyeol was your ex, someone that was a complete douche bag, and Junmyeon absolutely hated him. But what he hated more was how Chanyeol still tried to hit you up at random times for a quick fuck.

_“I’m with Junmyeon, Chanyeol. You know this.”_

_“That’s not what I asked, and you know it.”_

“Chanyeol? You would really go back to the guy who never gave a real fuck about you, who only wanted to fuck you than be with me?” His voice gave out a laugh, but it sounded so exhausted, with hint of jealousy. Clearly your plan was working. No reason to stop now.

“Speaking of fucking, at least he would. When’s the last time sex lasted more than 10 minutes, huh? At least Chanyeol would put effort into that when you’re not trying with our sex life or love life. I mean really. What am I supposed to do?” The question was meant to be rhetorical, however, your boyfriend decided to answer it anyway.

“Not let filthy dirt bags touch you. You want me to give it to you like I’ve heard Chanyeol give you? Fine. Have it your way.” His answer was a little odd, but you still didn’t turn back around to look at him. Chanyeol’s way of sex was very rough and dominating. Junmyeon never showed a side of himself like that, always treating you like glass. It was more sensual than just fucking.

But Junmyeon was going to give you what he thought you wanted. (You didn’t want your ex, you wanted your boyfriend.)

You heard the bed creak beneath him as he got up, leaving his spot on the mattress. You expected him to leave the room, almost afraid that your words worked too well, but instead he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. His hands slid down your figure roughly before grabbing at the hem of your dress and ripping it over your head. You gasped out at the intensity of his movements. Your underwear he tore away from your body, throwing it into a pile with the dress and his hands unhooked your bra, leaving you naked and bare in front of him.

Junmyeon’s breath was lingering on your neck, raising bumps of goose flesh over your own skin. It was intoxicating and you hoped silently that you were ready for what he was about to do.

He spun you around, forcing you to look at him. His eyes were glazed over, pupils blown wide. If you couldn’t feel his cock, hard in his pants, you wouldn’t know that he was actually turned on right now. He situated you on the bed, face down and ass up. This was a position that the two of you had never done before.

“I love watching your face when you cum, but right now, I’m okay with not seeing it. Actually I’d prefer it.” His words were a little cold sounding, still it made your cunt drip just a little more. This was definitely not how Junmyeon initiated sex, but you weren’t going to complain too much right now. His hands rubbed against your ass, pulling it apart as he saw how wet you were.

“Really? This wet and I haven’t even touched you yet? I wonder what would happen if I were to touch,” he said as his thumb found its way to your clit. It caused your back to curl like a cat’s and this was definitely not how Junmyeon OR Chanyeol had fucked you.

Junmyeon didn’t waste any more time as he ripped his pants down, along with his boxers, exposing his hard cock. One thing that he did have over your ex was his thickness. Sure the younger was long, but Junmyeon always _filled_ you the perfect way. He rubbed the wet tip against you, pushing forward just a little bit before pulling back. It was like a game of cat and mouse, chasing the pleasure that he was giving you.

He was apparently too far gone to wait and he sunk into you until you were screaming. The position caused the head of his cock to hit your g spot and he didn’t ease up on the pressure at all, just holding himself against it, rotating his hips softly.

“I am, and always will be better for you than he ever will. I never want you to say anything about wanting him ever again. You know this, don’t you?” He said, leaning over your warm and sweaty body. Everything was hot and you were just ready for him to give it to you.

“Say it.” He whispered lowly in your ear before licking and biting your ear. When you didn’t immediately respond, instead voice moaning out at his rough treatment, he wrapped his hand in your hair, pulling until your back met his chest, sitting up completely. You were about to say something, but it was choked off again as he spanked you hard.

“I said, say it. Now.” And this time you rushed as fast as you could to tell him that ‘yes, he is better, nothing can compare to him’, but you didn’t dare say Chanyeol’s name. You wanted to be able to walk tomorrow.  Junmyeon’s lips moved slowly as he said good girl and started his harsh pace against you. The sounds of smacking barely was heard over his grunting and (filthy) dirty talk and your loud screams.

“Oh god,” you moaned, almost unable to keep up with him. You knew that you already came once, and so did Junmyeon know. His cock twitched with interested as your walls trembled against it. That was the only time that Junmyeon’s pace faltered the slightest. He was too busy chasing his own orgasm, also striving for you to come a second time.

It took longer than you were expecting, and 20 minutes later, Junmyeon was flipping you over for the 10th time into a new position. This time you were finally face to face. His brow was furrowed and he was covered with sweat. Junmyeon was holding back his own orgasm until you came a third time. When his fucking wasn’t cutting it this time, he pulled out of you, causing you to gasp in sensitivity. Unsure what he was trying to do, his lips sealed around your clit and two fingers curled against your g spot, ready to abuse it with his fingers this time.

Your whole body just continued to thrash back and forth as he basically sucked the orgasm right out of you. He didn’t stop until you were pushing away from sensitivity. He sat all the way back until he was standing, furiously jerking himself off. You jumped back down on your knees for him but took his cock into your mouth, tasting yourself and deep throated him as much as you could. Junmyeon only gave a little warning as he came down your throat, fucking into the warm cavern gently.

He looked down at you and saw the last of his cum being licked into your mouth and he sighed with want. Without saying a single word, he pulled you from your knees and laid you onto the bed, curling himself around you.

“I was trying to work up the courage to ask you to marry me. The girl I was texting was my aunt. She was trying to help me get my grandmother’s engagement ring to give to you. It’s really hard to hide how excited I was to spend the rest of my life with you,” Junmyeon said, but he didn’t look at you. He just continued to stare at a spot on the ceiling, holding his breath.

You were stunned to say the least. This was never something that you thought would happen.

“This may sound like I’m just materialistic, but did you get the ring?” You looked up at Junmyeon, seeing his smile. He adjusted you slightly and pulled the ring out of his nightstand.

“I was waiting until we got home today, but I don’t know, I felt like I was doubting myself when you had asked that, and then all that bullshit with Chanyeol .Don’t ever mention him again like that. You know how much I hate him.” You took the ring from his hands, and examined it. It was so beautiful and you slipped it onto your finger.

“Yes,” you said, not wanting everything that happened to ruin this moment.

“You’re saying yes you won’t talk about him today? Or…” his voice trailed off.

“I’m saying yes to spending the rest of our lives together. I’ll marry you.”

“Oh thank god.” He yelled, but with a smile on his face.

  


Originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/144119904545/closing-the-goddamn-door)

A couple of details have been changed by the author, Tease.


End file.
